Episode 9931 (20th November 2019)
Plot Paul and Gemma take the rucksack as proof that Bernie committed the robberies. The police interrupt the stand-off at Cash Adapter and arrest Daniel for criminal damage. Craig is one of the officers at the scene. Ken is taken to hospital with pneumonia. James and Michael find nothing in their drive round Stockport but Dan texts Michael from James's phone and arranges to meet up and return the device at Freshco. At the police station, Peter explains Daniel's circumstances to Barry Morgan and begs him not to press charges. Gemma and Paul confront Bernie with the holdall. She's deeply hurt that her children think she's capable of robbing a man while he's burying his wife. The police tell Daniel that the laptop has been examined and it's definitely not his. He's released without charge when Barry decides not to go after him after all. James picks up his phone from Dan. Michael spots his ex-girlfriend Grace Vickers in the Freshco car park while waiting for his brother. Robert has big ideas for the bistro's future now that he and Michelle are rock solid. Bernie asks to stay at Kel's as she doesn't want to remain at No.5. Kel says she can't as his house has been flooded by a burst pipe. James urges Michael to go after Grace before she leaves. When he calls out to her, she hurriedly drives off, totally ignoring him. Michael catches a glimpse of a baby in the back seat as she pulls away. Adam makes Daniel see that his recklessness could have led to Bertie being taken off him. Daniel doesn't think he's cut out to be a single father. Gemma is annoyed with herself for letting Bernie fool her into thinking she'd changed and intends to report her to the police. Daniel realises that his pent-up anger was really meant for himself, for not making copies of Sinead's videos when he had the chance. Now he's broken the promise he made to Sinead not to let her be just a character in a story in Bertie's eyes. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Bertie Osbourne - Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Enquiry Officer - Paul Stenton *Barry Morgan - Mark Chatterton *PC Mills - Serena Ryan *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Dan - Tom Hardman *Grace Vickers - Kate Spencer *Kel Hinchley - Joseph Alessi *Tianna Vickers - Navaeh Maloney (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Incubator room *Weatherfield Police Station - Enquiry desk, interview room and exterior *Freshco - Car park *Cash Adapter Notes *Aled, Bryn, Carys and Llio Brown appear in this episode but are portrayed by prosthetic babies instead of real ones due to the characters' premature births. *The scenes in the Freshco car park were recorded in the car park of the MediaCity studios. *Dani Biernat was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A grieving Daniel feels the long arm of the law; Gemma throws Bernie out of her house; and Michael is rocked by a sighting of his ex-girlfriend. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,369,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2019 episodes